


Literal Cold Feet

by ToBoldlyGeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling, First Time, Fluff, M/M, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBoldlyGeek/pseuds/ToBoldlyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has cold feet, literally, his feet are damn freezing. Spock thinks he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literal Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy nugget I really enjoyed writing :) Couldn't decided if it was TOS or AOS but who cares it's still spirk right?

Jim Kirk couldn't sleep. The heating system in his room seemed to be malfunctioning and so everything was just a few degrees too cold. He shivered. God damnit, he had to get up early tomorrow morning he simply had to get to sleep. He had already put on socks and the extra blanket but it made no difference, he still had cold feet and he still couldn't nod off. It was 4 hours before his shift started when he finally passed out from sheer exhaustion and he was tired and grumpy when he awoke. He got through the day in a sort of semi-comatose state, eyelids drifting shut whenever he forgot to actively stay awake.

Spock noticed. Spock always noticed when Jim was not feeling well. On this particular shift he showed signs of sleep deprivation and exhaustion and Spock became increasingly concerned about his capacity to captain his crew. Jim was falling asleep in the middle of writing reports, he was pale and he acted with an uncharacteristic impatience. As First Officer it was his duty to step in if he felt his Captain’s ability to lead had been compromised, Spock knew that, but he also knew that Jim Kirk was an illogical, stubborn man who would most likely take offence at the suggestion that he was unable to do his job. And so, against his better judgement, he said nothing. It was lucky that they did not encounter anything out of the ordinary during that shift and so it ended without too much drama. Spock, however, did not like the concept of luck, it left far too much to chance and so, when the next day Jim reported for duty in an even worse state of sleep deprivation than the day before Spock made the decision to step in.    

“Captain.” Spock made an effort to stay professional, hoping that it would inspire the captain to be reasonable.

“Yes Spock, what is it?” Jim did not snap but it wasn’t far off.

“Captain,” Spock said again, back straight, head high. “I believe you have been compromised.”

“You..you what?” Jim’s head snapped around to glare at Spock with slightly bloodshot eyes that were framed with dark shadows.

“I believe you have been compromised, I am requesting that you go directly to the sickbay and I will take over for you until your health has been restored.”

“Spock what on earth..? I'm fine, what are you talking about?”

The first officer took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, “You are showing clear signs of exhaustion and sleep deprivation, Captain. As first officer it is my duty to take over if you are not in full health.”

“I…” Jim looked ready to fight back but then all of a sudden he seemed overcome by weariness and his shoulders slumped and his eyelids drooped. “Perhaps you're right Spock, I haven't been sleeping very well recently, my feet are always too cold.”

Spock observed as his captain dragged himself out of his chair, handed over the padd, and disappeared into the lift. He felt a swell of an irrational urge to pick up the fragile-looking man and carry him to somewhere warm and safe but he checked himself. It would not do to let his affection for Jim get in the way of his duties.

At the sickbay Bones gave Jim a long speech about the importance of sleep and why in the hell didn’t he come to him straight away when this began instead of allowing himself to get this tired? What did he think Bones was there for? To tell jokes and look pretty?

Drugged up on sleeping pills and wrapped in blankets Jim got a restless 5 hours of sleep before he woke up, shivering. He lay there, teeth clacking, staring up and the ceiling and cursing every deity he could think of. And then there was a soft whooshing sound and suddenly there was warmth.

Jim gave a startled cry, fumbled to switch the light on and was astonished to find his first officer standing above him.

“Jesus Spock! Give a guy some warning will ya?”

“I apologize, I thought perhaps you were asleep and did not want to wake you when you need to rest.” Spock’s tone was gentle but not in the least bit embarrassed.

“Oh, right..” Jim was at a loss, “Hold on, why did you come into my room in the first place, if you thought I was sleeping?”

“You said you had been finding it difficult to sleep as your room is too cold? As a Vulcan I have a higher body temperature than the average human, I thought perhaps I could be of some help.”

“Help..??” Jim blinked up at Spock.

“I could hold you, transfer some of my body heat to you.”

“Hold me…? Spock! Dear lord man! Don’t you think that crosses some sort of line?”

“It need not be a romantic gesture, though I find it odd that you are so shocked at the idea, you did engage me in a human kiss at approximately 12:01am on the 1st of January.” Spock was so calm and reasonable it drove Jim slightly mad.

“It was New Years! I was drunk! And I don’t see how that has anything to do with you wanting to..hold me.” Jim tried to glare at Spock but then his teeth clacked again and he shivered violently.

Spock gave sigh and did his almost-eye-roll thing before reaching down to grab Jim around his waist with one arm and under his knees with the other. As Jim made indignant noises Spock shifted him over to make room in the bed for himself and then pulled Jim against his chest, wrapping his arms around the captain’s front to stop him from moving away.

Jim huffed at the undignified position he now found himself in, staying stiff and angry in Spocks arms, he did not try to move away though.

“Captain, you need to relax, I must be able to transfer heat.” Spock murmured in Jim’s ear, pulling him closer and moving his body so the Vulcan formed a blanket of sorts.

“This is so unprofessional.” Jim grumbled but he slowly allowed himself to relax, and bit by bit his shivering slowed until he could feel a rich heat spreading along his back and he began to appreciate Spock’s strong, warm arms and the familiar, comforting smell of him. The minutes ticked by. Neither of them wanted to move.

Finally Jim couldn’t stay silent any longer. “Spock I…” But the Vulcan cut him off by pulling him around so they were facing each other and then pulling Jim up into a kiss.

The first time they had done this Jim had been drunk and it had been sloppy and muddled but this, this was something else. God it had been forever since Jim had been kissed like this. Because he was always the one doing the kissing, it was nice to be kissed for a change.

When Spock pulled away his cheeks had little splotches of green in them and he looked uncharacteristically flustered. Jim was pretty sure he had never seen anything so adorable in his entire life, so when Spock went to flee it was Jim who grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him back.

“Oh hell no, you don't get to run out on me.” Jim pulled his first officer back down onto the bed and kissed him in earnest.

Jim slept for almost 13 hours that night, with Spock to keep him warm he could have slept for a year. When he finally did awake he found Spock watching him. When he asked if he could expect the Vulcan back that night Spock replied, “Of course, a Starfleet Captain needs to be well rested, it is my duty to ensure you get a restful sleep.” And his dark eyes twinkled.    


End file.
